Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley
Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley is the nineteenth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the fourth episode of Season 2. It features the King of Pop, Michael Jackson, rapping against the King of Rock and Roll, Elvis Presley. It was released on April 2nd, 2012. Cast Rappers Bentley Green and Nice Peter as Michael Jackson (young and adult, respectively) EpicLLOYD as Elvis Presley Cameos Bentley Green as the Jackson Five and Tootie Ramsey Lyrics 'Michael Jackson (Young):' Oooh! Elvis Presley as I live and breathe! You stole rock and roll, gave us rockabilly cheese! You dance like an epileptic, nothing but left feet! I've seen it! Every record you set, man, I Beat It! Here's a tip: don't swallow a bucket of drugs, So you won't die on the toilet dropping hunks of Burning Love! I'm Bad. I'm a Smooth Criminal! Better face up! Call me Ed Sullivan, shoot you from the waist up! Watch me moonwalk and I step on your blue suede! Even in death, I go platinum on Blu-ray! Spitting out hits since I was six years old! I'm the King of Pop! You're the King of Jelly Rolls! 'Elvis Presley (Young adult):' Well, I died on the shitter, but I don't give a crap! You ain't got half the badass battle raps that I have! I got one for your monkey, two for your clothes, Three for your family, and four for your nose! You better surrender talkin' bout them ABCs 'Cause all you wanna do is teach kids the birds and the bees! This is the big time, Jacko! No dress rehearsal! I'll light you up like your hair in a Pepsi commercial! I can tell you're angry, but I can't comprehend it. I stole from black culture. Why are you offended? Your daddy beat gold records out of you like alchemy! Don't make me spank you and dangle your ass over a balcony! 'Michael Jackson (Adult):' Ohhh, it's about time for a Thriller! Didn't lose any chocolate; I just added vanilla! I'm going Off The Wall! I won't stop 'til I get enough! Whooping your big fat ass with my shiny glove! How you gonna talk about the birds and the bees When you met your own wife when she was only fourteen? Then you made one daughter; she (ah!) came to me. I took her to my Neverland Ranch to Hee-Hee! You shoulda stayed in the army, dude! Shamone, even Tito looks better than you! I'm singing "Aaaahhhhhh!" You're singing "Don't Be Cruel". There's only one crown, baby. Let the one King rule! 'Elvis Presley (Adult):' You're a creeper, dude. You like to grab your own wanger! I only let you marry my daughter 'cause I knew you'd never bang her! You think you're tough? Man, you look like Tootie! I was badder than you in my Blue Hawaii movie! You lost your damn mind: that's why they cast you in The Wiz! You're like a sad white woman who never got to be a kid! I'm out, before you try to hold me and free your willy! Later, weirdo! Elvis is leaving the building! Scrapped Lyrics 'Michael Jackson (Young):' I've seen it! Every single record, I Beat It! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle where none of the rappers are fictional nor living at the time of release. *This is the second battle where there are two versions of the same person, after Gandalf vs Dumbledore. **However, this is the first battle where there are two versions of both rappers. *This is the only battle to have more than one heroin joke in its behind the scenes video, at a total of two. *On August 22nd, 2016, "The Kings are dead, long live the kings" was written in the description of the video. This is a reference to the traditional proclamation made following the accession of a new monarch in various countries and the fact that Michael Jackson, the King of Pop, and Elvis Presley, the King of Rock and Roll, were both deceased. *The thumbnail for this battle appears in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2. *In the iTunes version, Mary Doodles' fanart video, "CC Translated" video and the Season 2 complete collection, Presley's line, "...who never got to be a kid." was a different take from the video. Production *This is the first battle where one participant is physically portrayed by two people. References *During the battle, Michael Jackson did some of his signature dance moves, like the moonwalk and the lean. *Elvis Presley's line, "Well, I died on the shitter, but I don't give a crap! You ain't got half the badass battle raps that I have!", is sung to the tune of the verses of "Jailhouse Rock", while the line, "I got one for your monkey, two for your clothes, three for your family, and four for your nose!", is sung to the tune from "Blue Suede Shoes". Errors *In Jackson's first line, "Oh, Elvis Presley, as I live and breathe!", the subtitles misspell "breathe" as "breath." Related videos Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley KARAOKE ♫ Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL 19 MJ Elvis NoSubs WEB MICHAEL JACKSON vs ELVIS PRESLEY - EPIC DRAWING OF HISTORY! Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Bentley Green